Return of an Old Friend Part 1
by starfireAlchemist
Summary: I do not own Batman Beyond or any or the people in the story. This is my opinon on what the last two episodes of BB shound have been full summary inside.rated M for later chapter maybe. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Return of an Old friend Part 1

This is in my opinon this is what should have been the last two episodes of ''Batman Beyond'' instead of ''Curse of Cobra part 1 and,2'' (not afence) I think they shoud have used some one else. Also I dont own ''Batman Beyond'' or any person in the story. Also rated for latter chapter maybe. Please R&R and be nice this is my first story.

Chapter 1:

It was a Dark and Stormy night in Gotham City. As Paxton Powers was sitting in his office at Wayne Powers after earlier that day being cleared of all charges after the Royal Flush Gang feacko (yet anther gam his money got him out of). Then he heirs a sound outside so he goes to the glass double doors and looks out side and there is nothing there. So he sits back down at his deck. Then Paxton heirs laughing and he yells WHO'S THERE and out from behinda curtain steps the green glowing skelliton that is Derek Powers Paxton Powers father.

Paxton in a scared an almost terrafied voice: D-D-Dad your your

Derek in a claim voice : Alive yes son I am alive no thanks to you.

Paxton: But dad I was

Derek: save it Paxton you wanted me dead so you could call all the shots in the company, But I am willing to forgive you.

Paxton: Really thank you

Derek: Under one condition thought

Paxton: What

Derek: I want you to find out who Batman is so I can kill him.

Paxton: dad how am I going

Derek: I DON'T CARE HOW YOU DO IT JUST DO IT and also find out who his frend is on the radio link so I can get he or she out of the way.

Paxton: yes father and what about you you can't really walk around looking like that.

Derek: I know that moron so I will be staying with you intil you hire a new team of doctors to give me new skins that will look noting like my old skin so I can change my name and buy out Wayne Powers and control it again and not end up in jail.

Paxton: but what about me

Derek: you will be vise Presedent so do we have a deal.

Paxton: yes

Derek: Good now also if you tell anyone about this I will kill you and no one will find your body understand son.

Paxton: yes father

Derek: good now get busy you have a lot to do HA HA HA.

I hope you liked chapter 1 I hope to have chapter 2 up in a week or so so please RR thank you all.


	2. Chapter 2

I Don't own Batman Beyond or any of the characters in the show.

Rated M: for a few bad words and later chapters.

CHAPTER 2

It was about mid day at Wayne Manor and down in the Bat Cave was Bruce Wayne. He was sitting at the Bat Computer waiting for Terry to get back from school cause it was a half a day. Then Ace the dog started to bark.

Terry: Quiet down mut and bruce gust smiled

Terry: So any Trouble in the city

Bruce: No not right now

Terry: Okey so I'll

Bruce: Train

Terry: What

Bruce: Yes I've noticed when your fighting you seem to get hurt more on the left side then the right so for about 30 to 45 min a day you will train with me.

Terry almost laughing: You

Bruce: Yes whats so funny

Terry: Nothing

Bruce: What

Terry: It's just Bruce your a little old to be sparing with a 17 year old.

Bruce: well McGinnis your only as old as you feel and I feel 20 years old and he grabbed Terry's arm and flipped him on his back.

Terry: Hay no fair

Bruce smirking : Well do you think the bad guys will play fair

Terry: no but it's on now and he lunged for Bruce and missed landing face first on the floor.

Bruce: To slow Terry

Terry: No really you think

They continued to spar back and forth for anther 45 min. After that they were covered in sweat and panting.

Terry: That was fun who knew you had so much sping left in your step old man

Bruce: funny

Then the computer started to beep.

Terry: So who we dealing with?

Bruce: Break in at an old warehouse downtown suit up

Terry: Yup and in min Batman was speeding away in the batmoible

Terry over the radio link: So who we dealing with?

Bruce over the link also: no one we know

Terry: Okey so I better go introdose myself and he sped up.

After driving for about 5 min Batman got to the warehouse. When he entered he did not see anything stang. Then someone jumped him from behind and Batman man went down hard. Next the person turned Batman around and started to take off the mask but Batman stopped him by kicking him in the chest.

Batman: Who the hell are you?

Guy: You can call me Shadow Batman now how about we take a peek under your mask and see what your hiding

Terry: Your nuts why do you want to know who I am

Shadow: Thats easy I'm getting paid big money to find out who you are and who your freind is on the radio link.

Batman: Who's paying you Shadow?

Shadow: Sorry that's my secret Bats and Shadow diappeared into thin air.

Batman: Fuck

Then Batman left and went back to the bat cave. When he got back he said to Bruce we have a problem.

Sorry it took so long but I had writers block I hate that the next chapter might take a while because school is starting up tomorrow so I hope to update in about a week and a half please R&R THANK YOU.


End file.
